Pour le choix du diable
by satya
Summary: harry part de chez lui et veut prendre son avenir en mains mais il rencontre vite quelqu'un plein de mystere qui le guide vers en endroit des plus bizarre avec des personnage tout a fait 'charmant'...chap 4 thin au clavier
1. Default Chapter

**auteure :** Satya

**disclamer :**pas a moi tout est À la grande et merveilleuse JKR sauf peut être l'histoire sur laquelle je ne fait absolument pas d'argent (sniff)

**résumé :**lorsque l'on se confie à une personne et que tout le monde le sait après ou plutôt le principe du 'personne ne l'a dit mais tout le monde le sait 'tout ça mariné dans mon cerveau plus ma fâcheuse tendance a écrire sur des coups de tête ajouter un éceurette aigu du genre humain… venez voir je mords pas… encore

**rating : **T (simplement parce que je suis pas sur du rating et que je veut pas faire de faute)

**note de l'auteur : **alors voici une petite fic qui ne seras pas longue fait j'en sais rien yé 1h31 du mat alors je vais voir ca demain mais si vous comprenez rien au prologue vous ete normal c'est pas vraiment fait pour être compris vous allez mieux comprendre la suite

aller bonne lecture

on se revoit en bas

Qui veut être un nœud dans la toile…pas moi!

Prologue : Une araignée tissera…

Un seul mot un seul…et ça y est tout le monde le sait, tout le monde est au courant. La vie fait parfois mal les choses. Au début tu crois pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un mais un jour tu réalises que tu ne peux avoir confiance qu'en toi même….GNNNAAAAAA! Je peux pas croire que je LUI ais dit cela …non en fait je peut pas croire qu'il LEUR ait dit cela …En fait, la nature humaine est vraiment bizarre car si l'on prend une toile d'araignée et que l'on représente chaque nœud de cette toile par un humain on peut remarquer quelque chose de très spécial …c'est que tous les nœuds se tiennent ensembles sans avoir besoin de l'autre…vous me comprenez pas…alors je vais vous expliquer !

Reprenons avec mon ami la charmante araignée que voici….Cette fantastique bestiole peut représenter, en une seul nuit, un cercle de confiance entre individu ne se connaissant pas et qui ne se sont jamais rencontré. Fascinant, n'est ce pas…Alors on va continuer mon explication…Mon amie à poil va repérer un terrain pour bâtir son piège, ce piège va 'avec raison 'garder ce nom dans la réalité. Puis, après avoir repèré un terrain adéquat, elle va mettre en place son premier fil ,qu'elle va croiser de plusieurs autres, toute l'information passe dans ces fils à une vitesse ahurissante… Ce sont les personnes clés et parmi ces personnes nous avons …par exemple, dans une école …disons poudlard, une certaine Pavarti Patil, qui est une conteuse de ragot, elle accumule les informations et les distribue à une vitesse folle. Elle sait tout de tout le monde…alors IL FAUT s'en méfier. Revenons à notre charmante amie à huit pattes qui, après avoir mis tous ses fils principaux, fera l'acrobate jusqu'au centre où elle fixera son premier nœud qui, lui, représentera la personne qui s'est confiée au deuxième nœud, qui est en fait la personne la plus proche que le premier nœud… donc moi ….auras. MAIS détrompez vous notre charmante compagne de voyage nous réserve une immense surprise…ELLE ne VA PAS s'ARRÊTER après le deuxième nœud qui, lui, le chanceux, aura beaucoup plus de voisins que moi dans la toile. Alors l'araignée dans sa façon de tisser la toile va tourner tout autour du premier nœud en s'arrêtant à chaque fil principal pour les lier ensemble… OK j'avoue jusque ici c'est encore fantastique surtout pour les spécialistes, mais …pour mon histoire il faut savoir le plus important c'est que chaque nœud, qui représente chaque personne, ne connaît pour la plupart du temps que les six autre nœud l' entourant, mais un autre détail plus important qu'il faut savoir c'est que la toile de la charmante demoiselle araignée n'a pas besoin de tous ces nœuds pour fonctionner et que même si vous représentez dans la toile un fil principal vous n'êtes pas plus important qu'un nœud normal. Si vous voulez vérifier mon hypothèse la prochaine fois que vous allez voir une toile d'araignée sur votre chemin ET surtout si elle est complète commencer par enlever un nœud juste UN nœuds sans endommagé le reste vous aller pouvoir observer que la toile restera fixer et même encore très solide…après vous pourrez vous attaquer à un fil principal alors vous me ferez plaisir d'enlever Pavarti Patil…euh …ce fil principal et vous pourrez observer que notre chère toile est toujours bien fixée, plus molle mais toujours là! ENCORE plus fantastique !Même si je détruis la toile aujourd'hui notre AMIE l'araignée se fera un plaisir dans bâtir une autre et tout ça en une nuit

Alors voici comment j'ai tout perdu …comment je suis devenu aux yeux des autre qu'un nœud que l'on peut exploiter….

676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

Satya : toujours là?

Conscience de satya : OO wouah!

Satya : vous êtes SUPER ALORS!

Conscience de satya : ouais mais pour que se compliment soit valable faut écrire une reviews…

Satya : --'!

Conscience de satya : oui même si vous écrivez simplement : j'ai lu!

Satya :D ça serait super apprécier

Conscience de satya : vous voyez on n'en demande pas trop on veut juste savoir si on est lues

Satya : même si vous n'aimez pas, laissez une reviews pour me dire ce qui incarne ce sentiment en vous

Conscience de satya : 00 !Arrête tu va les faire fuir

Satya : parce que tu crois que c'est normal pour une conscience d'écrire sur une page net

Conscience de satya : oui!

Satya : ok… j'ai rien dit…

P.S. : MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI ! TU EST SUPER !(satya-qui-viend-de-peter-une-coche-et-qui-se-rapproche-de-l'internement : tu est super tu sait Ithilisilwen je t'en doit 2 maintenant lool!

**important : **en fait c'est une note pas importante mais c'est pour ceux **qui n'ont pas compris le chapitre **et **qui n'ont pas lut la note de l'auteure en haut de la page** bah allez si ça coûte rien moi je réexplique pas loool!

P.S. 2 : cette fic sort tout droit de mon imagination et nul part ailleurs lool

**Note personnelle de la part de la conscience de l'auteur pour l'auteur : **--' ton prologue est encore pus court que ton OS t'as pas d'allure

**Note personnelle en réponse à la note personnelle de la conscience de l'auteure pour l'auteure… de la pas de l'AUTEURE :** c'est moi l'auteure c'est moi qui décide déjà que je me suis cassé la tête, vas pas chialer …mais je promet de faire plus long pour les chapitres lool!

Bzouuu tout le monde

A+

satya


	2. 1: une baiser sur la nuque

**auteure :** Satya (assisté par la folle j'ai nommée THIN !)

**disclamer :**pas a moi tout est À la grande et merveilleuse JKR sauf peut être l'histoire sur laquelle je ne fait absolument pas d'argent (sniff)

**résumé :**lorsque l'on se confie à une personne et que tout le monde le sait après ou plutôt le principe du 'personne ne l'a dit mais tout le monde le sait 'tout ça mariné dans mon cerveau plus ma fâcheuse tendance a écrire sur des coups de tête ajouter un éceurette aigu du genre humain… venez voir je mords pas… encore

**note de l'auteur :**détails… détails… détails…

**note de Thin (la conscience de l'auteur) : **satya et nymphe se comprenne …non…en fait elle espère se comprendre

_alors il va de soit que je doit répondre au reviews mais pour le moment ca me tente pas de vous embêter avec cela alors je vais….vous embêter avec cela !_

**RAR :**

**Anie Celebrindal :** Satya ''se tape le front sur le mur'' : ouais je sais en je men veux de faire un prologue si compliqué mais la suite risque d'être mieux je promet. Merci pour la review

**Amy Keira : **alors pour la suite la voici la voilà j'espère que ca à pas prit trop de temps j'avais beaucoup d'occupation euh… familial …à un endroit ou mon texte de chapitre 1 n'étais pas disponible dsl de l'attente et merci pour cette review

**Sparkyangel : **boff tu à lut que dire de plus…

…

…

looool

merci pour la review et je t'assure que tu ne seras pas un nœud dans cette toile…''air machiavélique'' pour l'instant tout de moins

**nymphodora Tonks** : je té déjà répondu sur msn je crois et puis boff je redit :tu sauras rien puisque je le sais pas moi même!

Je sais que j'écris bien voyons (comment ca ! qu'est-ce quelles ont mes cheville !) ce chapitre est en fait un peut fait pour mélanger quoique se détail me fait défoncer le mur avec ma tête….sur que ca va s'éclaicir la suite va être a pour cela non?

**Audery : **

Thin :tu adore tant mieux pour toi!

Satya ''menaçant Thin'' :faut pas être méchante avec Audery !

Thin ''insouciante'' : ouais ouais c'est ca et tu va me lancer des tomates si je le fait

Satya : non mais si tu te souvient pas de la piscine dans la cours je peut toujours te RAFRAICHIR la mémoire…

Thin : non c'est bon OK je me tais..

Satya ''baillant (faut l'excuser il est 5 :00 du matin)'' : merci c'est super gentil de ta part et ca m'épatte que tu dit cela

Ta pas a t'inquiéter mon araignée est vénéneuse alors tu seras morte en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour penser qu'elle vient de te piquer

Thin : Satya arrête avec tes mauvaise blague

Satya : oh mais qui dit que c'est des blagues

Thin : MOI!

Satya : Audery vaut mieux croire thin a cette heure du matin loool

Pavarti va peut être (surment)avoir qu'un rôle secondaire dans cette fic mais je veut surtout pas t'empêcher de la haïr pour autant !

Tu a tout compris ! BRAVO! Même moi j'ai un peu de misère a me comprendre (surtout a cette heure la lool) alors c'est quasi un exploit loool!

La suite est la comme tu peut le voir

Merci pour la review

a+

**the-insane-demon** et non la moindre :satya :non mais t'aime bien me faire des peurs bleus .oranges, turquoises et quadrillés toi j'ai bien crue que c'était vraiment un texte qui te déplaisait …mais grâce à toi voilà la suite tout droit sorti…ca faudrait me le dire d'ou vient cette fic au fait ? je sais pas moi…

tu veut suivre cette fic …bon courage loool!

Pour l'araignée mais avec plaisir chère!

Tu me parle !satya qui te regarde crier en gros caractère avec ton clavier …à oui tu me parle loool

Je sais pas moi de l'alcool je crois lool!

Merci pour la review

a+

**VEUILLEZ PARDONNER LA MAUVAISE HUMOUR DE L'AUTEUR DANS CEST RÉPONSE !elle apprécie au plus au point vos réviews et vous adore !**

**Partie 1 : Elle recherchera une terrain…**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Un baiser sur la nuque**

Un jeune homme était sur le bord de sa fenêtre à regarder les étoiles briller de milles feux sous un ciel magnifiquement éclairé par une lune presque pleine .une larme coula le long de sa joue pour ensuite atteindre ses lèvres et descendre jusqu'à son menton ,et oui un homme pleurait , il pleurait de désespoir face à la vie qui ne lui laissait pas le choix de choisir son chemin, il pleurait face au destin qui lui ravissait tous les être aimés les un après les autres. Il pleurait car on lui avait pas laissé la chance d'avoir une enfance ,car on l'avait obligé à vieillir trop vite.

La rage et la tristesse était, comme il l'avait décider, seulement pour cette nuit son seul fardeau .Il avait décider au plus profond de lui même d'affronter son destin mais pour cela ,il le savait ,il avait besoin de faire son deuil alors Harry s'était laisser qu'une seule nuit pour pleurer ,qu'une nuit pour réaliser et accepter … Il avait perdu ses proches et plus jamais il ne les reverrait …demain seras le jour du renouveau demain commencera la préparation qu'il s'offrirais pour se combat auquel sa vie allait être vouer .

Lorsque les larmes n'avait plus de sens pour tomber , alors que le soleil pointait son nez au sud et que ses rayons allait remplir le ciel de milles couleurs. Harry essuyât les dernières traces de son chagrin et se dirigea vers son lit pour un repos mérité avant que les choses sérieuses commencent.

Il regarda le vieux cadran rafistolé qui lui indiquait 5h00 du matin et programma l'alarme pour 6h30 pendant qu'une nuée de se qui semblait être des oiseau s'envolait en passant prés de sa fenêtre, poussant semblait-il des cri très aigu .

Puis l'enfant à la cicatrice s'endormit dans un monde de rêve flou où les animaux semblaient lui parler et où devant lui le ciel semblait azure et ou la foret possédait ses éclat d'or parmi les feuille .Derrière lui la forêt semblait morte et les arbre défraîchie. Les animaux semblait fuir cette parti de la forêt en passant par la clairière dans laquelle Harry se trouvait ,qui elle était séparer en deux.

Mort et vie se côtoyait dans une ensemble parfait qui démontrait bien la grandeur de leur pouvoir qui était toujours à une égalité à en couper le souffle aucune d'elle ne bloquait l'autre car elle représentait une harmonie parfait dans un monde irréaliste qui semblait avoir sa propre réalité qu'eux seul pouvait apprécier.

Harry se mis à tourner sur lui même de plus en plus vite essayant de trouver une solution et de comprendre, quand tout à coup il trébucha sur une roche appartenant au coter noir de la foret. Il releva les yeux pour ensuite rencontrer ceux bigarré dans une torsade noir et blanche magnifique ,d'un loup qui l'observait de ses yeux merveilleux qu'il accrocha au sien pendant quelque seconde ,le loup se servit de se temps pour sonder son âme afin d'y voir toute épreuve vécut et rencontré ,toute tristesse, joies ou peines quelques secondes pour le connaître après lesquelles le loup se recula pour se mettre en position assis devant le jeune homme effaré qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Le jeune homme un peu perdu décida d'adopter la même position que le loup et de s'asseoir, il croisa le regard torsadé du loup pour la deuxième fois. A ce moment tout les animaux fuyant vers le coté éclairer de la forêt et les autre qui les regardaient déjà arrêta tout mouvement pour ensuite se tourner vers eux en un ensemble parfais pour écouter attentivement le loup blanc qui lui se mis à parler à Harry ,de plus en plus perdu , de sa voix fière et noble démontrant son rang dans la forêt …

Harry se réveilla en sueur dans son lit juste après les parole que le loup lui avait dit. Il se leva et se dirigea à son bureau pour écrire la fameuse lettre qui était destiné à ses amis à tout les trois jour comme le lui avait demandé ,ou plutôt ordonné sans même s'en rendre compte les membres de l'ordre à la gare avant de le laisser partir ''chez lui'' ou plutôt dans le lieu de torture par excellence pour les sorciers qui n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

Depuis qu'il était arriver dans cette maison il jouait plus le rôle d'elfe de maison que d'adolescent en pleine vacances. Ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il doit se lever à une heure aussi matinal pendant un jour où il devrait plutôt se reposer.

Harry se leva de son bureau après avoir refermé l'enveloppe destinés au membres de l'ordre et se dirigea vers la cage de Hedwidge qui n'était pas encore revenu de la chasse et déposa la lettre a côté de celle-ci qui ,elle ,était déposer sur un petit meuble branlant que Harry avait déniché dans le fond du garage derrière la maison. alors qu'il devait faire le ménage a l'intérieur de celui-ci pendant que les Dursleys amenaient leur fils au cinéma pour un soit disant rendez-vous galant avec la nouvelle voisine, une jolie brune au corps possédant de jolie forme féminine avec des muscle bien défini.

Cette dernière d'après les rumeurs courante dans le quartiers ne s'intéressant pas du tout au fils Dursleys se serait plutôt rendu avec son petit copain ,qui lui était venu de son ancienne ville pour emménager avec elle dans sa nouvelle maison avec la permission de ses parents. Pour résumé Dudley qui craquait pour la jeune fille aurait entendu dire que cette dernière irait au cinéma et se serait arranger pour aller la rejoindre en espérant prendre la place du petit copain de ''sa belle''. Il va sans dire que la belle en question l'avait rejeté et humilié devant tout les spectateur déjà installé.

Le cadran sonna les 6h30 ce qui fit sortir Harry de ses pensés à une vitesse ahurissante, il se précipita sur le réveil matin pour l'éteindre ensuite s'habilla pour la journée ,il enfila quelques loques pour travailler, et descendit à toute vitesse pour allez préparer le déjeuner de sa '' famille '',qui elle, descendrait que dans une demi heure ce qui lui laissait la possibilité de se préparer et de manger un petit déjeuner préparé en parallèle avec la préparation du ''petit'' déjeuner copieux des Dursleys, toast, jambon ,bacon ,œuf tous ceci accompagner par un quart d'orange ainsi qu'un délicieux verre de lait bien froid.

Pour le jeune homme à la tignasse noir et emmêlé le moment de faire les repas n'étais pas une corvée. Ces moment représentait même les seul moment des ses journées ou il pouvait enfin se reposer et réfléchir a autre chose qu'au sombre pensés l'assaillant les rare fois où il restait inoccupé.

Mais aujourd'hui resterait la dernière fois ou il ferait les repas pour sa tante ,son oncle et son cousin. C'est pourquoi ca valise était déjà à l'extérieur devant la porte prête a partir tout comme la cage d'Hedwigde était vide .Laissant a cette dernière la possibilité de voler au alentour autant qu'elle le souhaite et surtout de le suivre dans son entreprise qui ,elle, seras mis en route juste après que le déjeuner soit préparer et servis pour le plus grand plaisir des Dursleys.

#- aller ma belle, mange .chuchota Harry à Hedwidge qui venait d'arrivé. tu iras ensuite chercher la lettre que j'ai laisser sur le bureau dans la chambre lorsque j'ai pliée bagage, et tu pourra aller la porter aux membres de l'ordre ,tu sais lesquelles. Moi je vais bientôt partir tu auras qu'a me retrouver car je ne sait pas ou je vais, je vais voir cela plus tard

Hedwidge hulula en guise de réponse affirmative avant de partir pour aller chercher la lettre destiné aux membres de l'ordre.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner toute en lui murmurant bonne chance …

#-HARRY POTTER COMMENT OSE-TU FLÂNER ALORS QUE LE PETIT DÉJEUNER N'EST PAS ENCORE SUR LA TABLE !

Ca c'était l'oncle Vernon avec son teint violacé qui était descendu …

Harry ne se compliqua pas la vie à répliquer ,se qui s'avérerait inutile de toute façons, .Il se remit au travail : remplir les assiettes ,avant de le déposer sur la table qui avait été mis avant l'arriver d'Hedwidge qui, avec chance , n'avait pas été remarqué par l'oncle Vernon.

Lorsque tout la famille fût à la table Harry s'effaça comme à son habitude avec sa liste de corvée pour la journée . Le garçons à la cicatrice espérait bien que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il verrait les Dursley de sa vie et comptait bien agir dans se sens. Il sortie de la maison et récupéra sa valise qu'il avait cacher dans les buissons proche de la porte d'entrer ,puis parti en direction du parc.

Le parc était désert à cette heure matinal ,les enfant étant presque tous en train de déjeuner .Il put ouvrir sa malle sans crainte pour prendre sa baguette et faire un petit geste avec celle-ci dans les air sur le bord de la rue afin d'attiré le magicobus dans les parage .On lui avait expliquer l'année passé que pour appeler l'infernal moyen de transport sorcier il n'y avait nul besoin de lancer un sort et que même les sorcier de premier cycle pouvait le faire. Le contraire aurait été stupide à son avis mais de savoir se détail pouvait ,par bien des côtés ,être très utile.

L'autobus infernal arriva comme à son accoutumé ,en dépaysant tout le quartier qui se saurait bien sauver si il n'aurait pas été en train de lui rouler dessus. Lorsque le bus s'arrêta devant lui il prit sa bourse dans la malle ,encore ouverte ,pour payer Stan qui ,à L'étonnement de Harry , travaillait encore au même poste dans le bus. Harry jeta Stan un gallion avant de claquer sa malle pour le ferme.

#- Garde la monnaie .fit Harry en finissant de boucler sa malle

#- On vous conduit ou ? demande le jeune adulte étonner en s'approchant pour prendre la malle de Harry

#- N'importe ou loin d'ici… .fit Harry pour lui-même.

#- C'est pas très précis ca mon gars. Fit Stan étonner en finissant d'embarquer la malle.

#- Une place pour le Chaudron Baveur alors. Fini Harry en soupirant avant d'embarquer.

#- Si tu veut… . Répondit Stan plus pour lui-même que pour harry qui ne l'écoutait déjà plus

harry se dirigea vers l'arrière en espérant y trouver une place confortable ou s'installer. Il se dirigea directement au fond vers un divan installé sur le côté à gauche de l'autobus . Harry prit bien vite la décision de si étendre pour si reposer .Il n'eut que le temps de sentir le magicobus repartir puis s'arrêter à quelque coin de rue de son ancienne position pour '' ramasser '' une personne voulant monter à bord qu'il était déjà , bien malgré lui , tomber dans les vapes partit pour un beau gros dodo.

-+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-

satya; ouais bah ya pris du temps a arriver celui la!

Thin''désespéré'' : et tu ne t'es pas améliorer en orthographe…

Satya ''sur le bord du gouffre'': je sais et en plus je fait des efforts…

Thin : alors si quelqu'un veut corriger se chap a temps perdu ce serais le bienvenue merci!

Satya : sinon vous pouvez laisser une petite reviews pour nous tuer nous lapider ou nous servir un bouillit pour les cochons si vous aimer pas…mais si vous aimer les compliment son d'autant la bienvenu quoique les critiques aide a l'amélioration :D

Thin; allez c'est l'heure du grande dodo car le soleil se lève…

Satya :bonne nuit ou journée tlm !

Satya et Thin : a+


	3. 2: la lune restera la même malgré tout

**auteure :** Satya

**disclamer :**pas a moi tout est À la grande et merveilleuse JKR sauf peut être l'histoire sur laquelle je ne fait absolument pas d'argent (sniff)

**résumé :**lorsque l'on se confie à une personne et que tout le monde le sait après ou plutôt le principe du 'personne ne l'a dit mais tout le monde le sait 'tout ça mariné dans mon cerveau plus ma fâcheuse tendance a écrire sur des coups de tête ajouter un éceurette aigu du genre humain… venez voir je mords pas… encore

**rating **: je l'ai changer en M ca fait un pti bout dsl de pas lavoir dit grand sourire vous laviez pas remarquer en ?

**note de l'auteur :** le comportement de Harry peut être un peu bizarre mais tout s'explique ne vous inquiétez pas c'est pas l'auteure qui disjoncte ( grand sourire ) enfin faut l'espèrer

thin ( lève les yeux tréééééééééééééés au vers le ciel ) : ce quelle veut dire c'est que harry va avoir un comportement momentanément inconcevable rien de méchant juste quelque détails qui peuvent vous tiquer pour le moment…

**RAR :**

On voit **Lounah** en train de chercher profondément dans un livre intituler ''Les grand délire des titre de chapitre de l'auteure de cette histoire'' tout en sautant partout pendant que **audery** cherche au revers de son ordi une suite avant de se retourner vers l'auteure pour la menacer avec un bazooka mais dommage pour elle car **satya** deja au pris avec **nymphodora tonks** en train de la secouer avec comme un prunier en la bonbardant de question et **sparkyangel** voulant a tout pris avoir la suite avant les autre parce quelle est sa sœur, essayait de régler le probleme de **the-insane-demon **en essayant de trouver une astuce pour ne pas que ca se répète. **Amy keira** arrive et voit le bazar dans la chambre de l'auteure qui menacé d'une part par un bazooka et d'autre part entourer de d'autre lecteur voulant la suite à tout prix et la complimentant au maximum ,cria STOOOP!

Tout le monde se retourna vers **Amy keira** surpris de son éclat soudain . celle ci s'avança vers l'auteure pour ensuite se retourner vers tout les autre

-non mais vous avez pas honte à se ritmes on auras pas la suite avant minimum 3 mois

tout le monde se rembruni même **satya **

-non mais eut je veut des review moi! Et tout d'abord j'adore les lire vous éte super !

et cest alors que tout le monde continua le bazar dans la chambre de **satya** avec une personne en plus **Amy keira **

**the-insane-demon : **là ! merci pour la review !

**Lounah :** cool ! ta aussi compris le prologue bravo! Merci d'être d'accord avec cette théorie ! lool pour le titre du chapitre ca reste un mystère à élucider (clin d'œil). la suite est là! Merci pour la review!

**nymphodora tonks : **satya (empoigne un bouclier pour se protéger du bombardement de question) : il est parti je crois pour devenir plus fort faut lire entre les ligne non mais c'est écris en début de chapitre!

Thin : satya calme toi elle a pas écris cette histoire donc ne peut pas tout deviner!

Satya : ok alors je lui remet la phrase qui explique pourquoi il part : **demain seras le jour du renouveau demain commencera la préparation qu'il s'offrirais pour se combat auquel sa vie allait être vouer .**

Thin (sur un ton ironique) : voilà c'est quasi plus claire

Satya : pufff peut pas faire mieux a 1h04 du matin

Thin; yé même pas tard

Satya :si si je t'assure je suis la seul réveillé dans le quartier soit sen sur

Thin : tu peut toujours rêver ma vieille

Satya (air rêveur) : effectivement sa reste possible…

La suite la voici la voilà!

Merci de me dire que tu apprécie sur se coup c'est moi qui apprécie

**Sparkyangel ( fois 2) : **euh tu sais sparky si tu me mets deux review pour le même chap ca compte pas vraiment et c'est injuste  ta apprécier c'est bien ta compris cest bien aussi et si yen a qui on pas compris mon prologue vient pas taché ma cape-qu'on-ne-sait-pas-encore-d'ou-elle-sort avec tes larme en cristal liquide merci c'est grâce a **the-insane-demon **que le premier chap a été publier la parce que j'arrivais pas a me décidercette charmante personnes a décider a ma place

Merci pas ta review

**Amy keira** : salut toi tes toujours là c'est super ca merci! Moi aussi je suis bien contente qu'il soit parti de chez les Dursleys ca fait du bien à mon cerveau qui lui aime les détester! Voici le chapitre 2!merci pour la review!

**Audery **:ok ok jy file tout de suite

Merci pour la review !

Note de satya a satya quelque jour après avoir fait les RAR : MERDEUHHHH! Je suis vraiment folle moi!

Thin : tu l'as dit bouffi!

Satya : grrrr

**Partie 1 : Elle recherchera une terrain…**

Chapitre 2 : La lune restera la même malgré tout 

Harry dormait d'un sommeil agité. Nous pouvons comprendre cela car il était tout de même en train de DORMIR dans LE magicobus et les autre passagers était en train de chercher dans les mémoire pour savoir si il y avait un record sur cet exploit. Effectivement bien que le magicosbus soit un moyen de transport roulant même les meilleurs estomacs y laissaient parfois des traces alors si endormir se révélait être un exploit .

Depuis l'embarquement de Harry au bord de magicosbus, celui-ci avait fait à quelque arrêt prêt, le tour du monde . Stan ne voulant pas troubler le sommeil du jeune homme avait décider , sous le conseil d'un homme embarqué peut après Harry, qui voulait lui aussi se rendre à l'auberge sorcière, de retarder leur arrêt au chaudron baveur pour le moment. Ceci étant chose très possible à faire et surtout sur le fait que bizarrement personne d'autre ne voulait en cette journée aller là-bas… et bien harry dormais encore ,sous le regard admiratif de beaucoup de personne et emplie de jalousie de d'autres.

De saut en saut le magicosbus traversant pays, ville et rue .ramassant passant et en déposant de nouveau fini par se vider et arriver en fin de journée à l'auberge tant convoité. C'était la mi-temps entre les demande de transport sorcier pour le bus enchanté alors Stan et Ern prenaient se temps pour manger et se restaurer .Ils parlait entre eux de ce qu'il mangeraient et s'asticotaient sur le menu du jour à l'avant pendant que le passager mystérieux se préparait à descendre en fermant sa malle pour ensuite aller réveiller le jeune homme toujours endormit.

L'homme s'approchât de l'adolescent pour ensuite lui secouer l'épaule en tentant de le réveiller .Ce qui aurait put ne pas fonctionner si se n'était du au niveau de panique que peut posséder un Harry Potter qui n'avait pas remarqué s'être endormi et qui croyais être attaqué ou autre chose prouvant l'incohérence des pensés humaines au réveilles.

Harry tentât de s'enfuir en passant sur la droite de l'homme qui ,en remarquant la panique du jeune homme, le rattrapa avec facilité. Il l'empoigna ensuite un peu mieux pour lui permettre de le regarder et ainsi essayer de le calmer.

- Stop! Dit l'homme mystérieux lorsque harry réessaya de s'enfuir de l'autre côté cette fois

merde !je suis même pas fichu de partir une semaine que je me suit fait attraper par un mangemort fanatique des massacre qui va surment m'emmener à son maître au plus vite … intelligent! VRAIMENT intelligent! Pensa Harry alors que l'homme devant lui le regardait avec un sourire enchanté 

- Bon ! tu est calmer petit parce que je voulait t'emmener manger un bon repas. Tu à l'air complètement crevé ,et t'inquiète je ne vais te faire aucun mal…pour l'instant du moins…

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ! demanda ironiquement Harry à l'inconnu tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

L'inconnu prit un faux air pensif .

- non pas vraiment... lui dit l'inconnue

- J'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façons. dit harry avec une mine de je m'en foutisme .

- Ok alors suis moi ,dit l'inconnu tout en descendent du bus

Harry le suivit ayant de toute façons rien à faire jusqu'à l'ouverture des magasins le lendemain .Il passa devant Stan et Ern avec sa valise pleine et les salua en descendant .

Arrivé au bas du bus il essaya de trouver l'étrange homme des yeux. Ne le trouvant pas il décidât de se diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur se demandant pourquoi il n'y était pas déjà et pourquoi Stan ne l'avait pas réveillé plus tôt….

- Hé ! petit part ici! Dit l'homme en sortant d'une ruelle proche

- Que faite vous par la je croyais que vous vouliez manger? demanda Harry surpris de l'apparition de l'homme

- ouais c'est bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, mais pas dans cette auberge voyons! Dit l'homme surpris

- Et pourquoi pas ici ? demanda Harry

- Ils n'ont pas le humm… mets que je préfère disont… répondit l'homme

- A oui et quelle est se mets? Demanda Harry qui trouvais l'homme de plus en plus bizarre

- Un bol de sang frais voyons ! répondit l'homme

Les deux homme se regardèrent deux secondes avant de partir à rire comme des fou au parole que l'un des deux venait de dire .

- OK alors allons s'y que je puisse bientôt manger c'est que j'ai faim moi! Dit Harry en écoutant les drôle de son que produisait son ventre a ce moment

- OK et c'est moi qui offre ! dit l'homme en se retournant pour reprendre chemin.

Les deux homme partirent dans une ruelle proche ,pour ensuite continuer leur chemin dans plusieurs rue ,en passant dans plusieurs intersection ,pour croiser plusieurs passant nocturne et finalement déboucher sur une rue bizarre ou peu de gens s'aventurerait. Ca ressemblait un peu au chemin de traverse mais un plus…bizarre! Peut être même un peu plus démoniaque…

On pouvait voir prés des murs des lanternes éclairer la rue de leurs feux rouge bigarrés de noir. La rue était emplie de gens d'apparence douteuses certain avec des cape noir était totalement caché dessous celle-ci. D'autre ne portant presque rien sur eux, seulement quelque vêtements cachant certaines parties de leur anatomie.

Harry pouvait voir pendant qu'il marchait plusieurs personne se saluant de plusieurs façons. Certain avec des saluts compliquer et d'autre avec des poignée de main encore plus complexe que les saluts précédant il en vit même certain se coller a l'autre comme pour se donner un caresse avant de commencer un jeu de pied compliquer pour ensuite se séparer et se sourire avant de partir ensemble dans un des petit magasin à l'apparence extérieur très miteux qui bordait la rue marchande.

L'homme que suivait Harry c'était arrêter dans son chemin pour revenir vers Harry en admirant son expression ahurie et émerveiller. Pour harry c'était comme la découverte d'un nouveau monde, d'une nouvelle histoire, d'un nouveau chemin… le chemin qu'il fallait suivre.

- Merci… murmurât tout bas Harry à son guide.

- J'aimerais bien avoir à les entendre….répondit encore plus bas le dit guide.

L'homme mystérieux s'approchât de Harry pour lui donner la main et continuer dans un salut compliquer . Harry compris vite que c'était leur salut et qu'il fallait qu'il coopères donc il reproduisit le meme salut envers l'autre homme. Tout le deux avec le sourire au lèvres étaient amusé par le fait d'avoir fait cela si facilement sans fausse réaction de la par de l'autre .L'un comprenant qu'il avait un nouvelle ami et l'autre comprenant que le plus important était passer pour se jeune homme à la vie peu commune.

Un gargouillis assez puissant se fit entendre et on vit un homme partir en traînant derrière lui un adolescent l'air moqueur qui se retenait à grand peine pour ne pas rire tout le long du chemin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un auberge semblant beaucoup fréquenté. Harry se demandait pour quoi ils ne rentrait pas lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un homme très imposant qui en portait un autre, d'une taille normale, semblant très petit dans ses bras . L'homme le plus imposant traversa la rue pour déposer son fardeau sous un petit toit dans le foin avant de déposer une couverture sur son corps .

L'homme imposant se retourna vers la porte de l'auberge pendant que le guide de Harry s'approchait de la porte et que Harry obnubilé par la forme dans le foin avait arrêté tout mouvement.

- Et petit ! cria l'homme à Harry qui tout à coup prit conscience de son entourage, ta jamais vue quelqu'un se faire mettre dehors d'un auberge parce qu'il y a fait éclaté une bagarre ?

- En fait non ,répondit Harry tout en se rappelant du peu de la télévision moldu qu'il avait vu il continuat,en tout cas, pas de cette façons…

- qu'est-ce quelle a ma façons répondit l'homme en semblant être sur le point de faire ravaler ses paroles à Harry

L'homme avec qui Harry était venu s'approcha de l'homme imposant et lui mit la main sur le bras, ce qui sembla l'apaiser . Le guide se penchât à l'oreille de celui-ci pour ensuite lui murmurer quelque chose que seul l'homme de la sécurité de l'établissement comprit . Les deux homme ,en riant, se mirent d'accord sur quelque chose d'aussi incompréhensible pour Harry que les paroles précédentes de l'homme en qui il accordait maintenant sa confiance. Il faisait confiance à l'homme pour une raison tout aussi incompréhensible que tout la discussion des deux homme devant lui.

Les deux hommes se redressèrent avec chacun un immense sourire hypocrite sur les lèvre avant de s'approcher de Harry qui ne savait vraiment pu quoi penser.

- Alors petit on devient majeur sans me le dire c'est pas beau ca…dit L'homme le plus imposant avec ses yeux brun brillant de malice

- Mais…mais…je vais juste avoir 16 ans bientôt je suis pas majeure! répliqua Harry.

- vraiment très amusant se ptit loup! Hahaha! ria l'homme imposant tout en s'arrêtant.

l'homme qui guidait Harry depuis le début s'approchât de celui-ci pendant que le jeune homme essayait de tout comprendre.

- Tu n'a peut être pas remarqué mais tu n'est plus dans le même monde mon gars. Dit l'homme mystérieux

- Pas dans le même monde, murmura Harry tout en le regardant dans les yeux ,est –ce que vous plaisantez?

- Euuuh …attend laisse moi y passer ,commença l'homme d'un aire de plaisanterie, non pas du tout!

- OUAAAIIS !cria Harry tout en sautant de joie

- Waouh! J'ai jamais vue quelqu'un aussi content que toi d'être emmené ici. Non, dans le fond, j'ai jamais vue quelqu'un en être content ! haha!

- Bien, je crois qu'a ma place vous en seriez vous aussi content, pensa Harry dans un murmure tout en s'arrêtant de sauter de joie.

L'homme n'ajouta rien sur cette affirmation comprenant quelle ne lui était pas destiner.

- Je m'appelle Xavier dit l'homme mystérieux en lui tendant la main , et toi? Quel est ton nom?

Harry hésitât, devrait il dire son nom et faire en sorte que tout recommence à nouveau, que cette homme bizarre mais amical recommence à le surprotéger comme tout les autre auparavant. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il y avait plusieurs sorti qu'il pourrait emprunter au cas ou. Il vérifia si il était assez loin de l'homme imposant servant s'en aucun doute de ''dort man'' à cette auberge lorsqu'il s'aperçut que plus aucun mouvement agitait les alentours. Harry sur le coup de la surprise laissa tomber sa mâchoire avec ,il faut le dire, peu d'élégance.

- Ferme ta bouche tu va gober des mouches, dit Xavier avec un air moqueur.

- Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ? demanda Harry en pointant l'homme tout prêt d'eux qui ne bougeais effectivement pas.

Xavier sourie d'un air fier .

- Pas ma faute si j'adore ce sort de premier niveau. répondit il d'un air souriant

Harry le regarda d'un air abasourdit.

- Premier niveau de quoi ? demandât il suspicieusement à Xavier

- Alors se nom? demandât Xavier en évitant la question juste pour énerver Harry

- Et si je veut pas te le dire tu dirait quoi

- Je te dirais que tu est pris dans un sort temporel avec moi

- Oh mais, c'est pas du jeux ça! S'exclama Harry sous le sourire de son compagnon

- Non pas du tout répondit Xavier en souriant, mais si tu verrait la suite mon chère, ajoutât il juste après.

Harry prit un air sérieux…

- OK …alors…. ,je me nomme Harry Potter.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Satya et Thin se prenant pas les main pour tourner partout en sautant et en dansant ensemble comme des folle : on a fini on a fini on a fini

personnalité réaliste de satya : euh il vous reste pas d'autre chapitre a faire?

satya : ouais mais ou moin les lecteurs on euh quelque chose a se mettre sous la dent c'est déjà cela !

thin : j'aimerais bien avoir quelque review à me mettre sous la dent moi!

Satya : et Nico est censé en laisser

Thin : satya en fait tu espère qu'il en laisse

Satya : bah quoi ca serait génial d'avoir un autre merveilleux lecteur j'en est déjà pas mal et je les adore mais j'aimerais quand même en avoir d'autre pour leur tenir compagnie!

Thin : téteuse !

Satya : moi non jamais

…

…

…

…

thin ( en pleine crisse d'hystérie) je veut des reviews! Siiil- vous –plaaaiiit

satya à thin : attention ils vont tous fuir

thin : aller on file

satya : a+ tout le monde !

thin( qui part après satya avec un bazooka en accompagnant audery) : NON MAIS JE VOULAIS LE DIRE !

satya : trop tard :-P

P.S. ouais je sais je suis HORRIBLE en orthographe alors si quelqu'un veut corriger à temps perdu se chapitre sa serait le bienvenu ! merci beaucoup !


	4. 3:Retirer le couteau de la plaie

**Disclamer : **rien ne m'appartient tout est a la fabuleuse JKRowling sauf tout ce qui n'est pas citer dans ses chef d'œuvre et l'histoire qui m'appartient bien sur! et si quel qu'un a l'intention de publier cette histoire ailleurs vous avez juste a le demander

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

Vous savez quoi? J'aime vraiment pas se chap…mais je les publier pareil…parce que, a se qui paraît je suis pas un bon juge de se qui j'écris au dessine moi-même…ce fait que…j'attend votre avis!

**J'avais décider e faire les réponses aux reviews sur mon blog mais je trouve ca moins contraignant pour les lecteur de les faire ici…et en plus vous prenez la peine dans laisser alors je me doit de prendre le risque de vous répondre vous croyez pas ? alors tout le monde (qui aime ma fic) on espère que mon compte ne sera pas supprimer loool**

**J'ai les review déjà fait sur mon blog et je les est transférer et un peu modifier…**

**RAR !**

**lounah :**merci de me proposer d'être la correctrice de se chapitre c'est très apprécier de ta part mais jai trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui veut bien corriger mes futur chapitre …par contre pour les titre ils risque de tous avoir un sens sa dépend du chapitre et de Thin qui souvent me souffle la réponse mais sans me dire la signification loool (bizarre lool)

merci pour ta review c'est super apprécier

**the-insane-demon :**attention tu va me faire rougir ! la suite est arriver en fait avant que je réponde aux reviews loool alors j'espère que tu t'es délecter

merci pour la review!

a+

**Nimphodora tonks**: lool toujours aussi perspicace a ce que je voit héhé les explication vont venir plus tard(petit ange cornu qui passe)la suite est là

merci pour la reviews

bzzouuu

a+

**A.D vs A.V**: merdeuh la je vais rougir pour de vrai! merci ca me fait plaisir que tu aime ! sur que je vais continuer !

Thin: merci!

merci pour la review

bzzzouuu

a+

**Amy keira**: merci ! harry bah disont que il s'habitue mais c'est pas vraiment de ca faute je crois ...disont que ca va être expliquer dans un autre chapitre mais lequel ca je peut pas vraiment le dire lool! le prochain chapitre est déjà en ligne bonne lecture

merci d'avoir reviewer

a+

**sparkyangel**: pas pour le deuxième pour le premier(leve les yeux au cie)l tien ton katana! la suite est déjà

publier

a+

**Yavais des question!**

**_Question :mais, Riry' il est au chemin de traverse version vampire ou quoi? lol_**

Réponse :

Satya ( qui réfléchit): je dirait pas ca comme cela …

Thin : je dirait que c'est un peu plus compliquer que ca loool!

Satya : vous voyez c'est de la faute à Thin si se bout d'histoire est la loool!

**_C'était tout alors le reste sur mon blog bzzzouuu_**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Partie 1 : Elle recherchera une terrain…**

Chapitre 2 : Retirer le couteau de la plaie 

Reprise de la fin du dernier chapitre (thin : c'est pour garder l'effet vous savez)

Harry prit un air sérieux…

- OK …alors…. ,je me nomme Harry Potter

Chapitre trois

Harry semblait désolé et baissât les yeux lorsqu'il dit son nom à Xavier

- Très beau nom. lui répondit celui-ci avec une lueur pensive dans les yeux. Tu doit être fier de t'appeler comme ca!

On entendit qu'un léger grognement de la part de Harry, Ensuite on puis voir Xavier avec un air surpris sur le visage. Voyant cela Harry se dit qu'il lui devait une explication .

- C'est pas que j'aime pas mes parent au contraire.., quoi que en y repensant bien j'ai jamais vraiment eu la chance de les connaître… c'est juste que ce nom depuis des année m'apporte plus de malheur que de bonheur…dit-il un peu mal à l'aise

- alors voyons voir d'après ce que tu dit ton nom te porterais malheur…donc si tu t'appellerait matt ou alexis tu serait plus heureux .demanda Xavier en le regardant avec un sourire malicieux.

- Non je pense pas… , murmurât Harry tout en baissant les yeux.

- alors pourquoi crois tu au malheur des lettres d'un nom propre comme **Harry**?

- en fait c'est n'est pas en **Harry **que je n'ai pas confiance je crois plutôt que c'est en la vie…en cette vie…en ce destin imposer à **Harry Potter** le survivant, le sauveur, l'espoir… réfléchit à voix haute le jeune homme

- Finalement c'est plutôt la vie de **Harry Potter** et son destin que tu n'aime pas ce n'est pas son nom mais ce que celui-ci représente aux yeux des autres.

- Tout à fait… répondit Harry . alors pourquoi m'emmener ici si vous ne saviez apparemment pas mon nom ? Continuât il tout en levant un sourcil interrogateur

- c'est a cause de la puissance de Laura qui à demandé que je te conduise ici . répondit le plus vieux énigmatique et amusé

( 1 )( 2 )( 3 )

- Tu a dit que tu avais emmener plusieurs personne j'imagine que c'était pas pour rien, demanda harry

- effectivement on attire des sorciers de basses classes pour tenter de expériences odieuses sur elles. répondit sérieusement l'homme.

- té pas sérieux ? demanda Harry légèrement amuser

( 4 )

88888888888888888888888888888888

**délire de l'auteur ..vous n'ète pas obligé de le lire vous pouvez sauter direct à la vrai suite du texte …**

- Bah oui regarde l'auteur a mis sérieusement a arrière de sa phrase

Harry regarda vers l'écran ou le texte était en train de se faire écrire .

- ouais je vois , il regarde ensuite l'auteur, vraiment fatiguer celle la !

- non juste un peu folle , répondit satya avec un clin d'œil, ca me tentait trop ,continuât telle en riant

- Harry fais trois pas doucement vers l'arrière pour pas la brusquer et à mon signale par en courant le plus vite possible . d'accord?. Dit Xavier en regardant la tête de l'auteur.

- Ok. répondit Harry en commencent à reculer doucement accompagner de Xavier .

-MAINTENANT ! cria Xavier en partant à courir avec Harry à ses trousses

L es deux partenaire de fuite partir par la gauche sans même que l'auteur le remarque . Afin c'est ce qu'il croyais jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent à leur suite en jeune femme en plein délire leurs courir après.

La jeune femme elle même était poursuivit par une autre personne du même âge semblant en colère contre elle. Tous se beau petit monde traversèrent la rue marchande au pas de course, pour ensuite se retrouver dans un rue moldue assée sombre et déboucher sur plusieurs rue de même type avant de retomber sur la rue abritant le chaudrons baveur. Le meneur de tête ,donc Xavier, eut la merveilleuse idée de pénétré dans l'auberge au pas de course pour ensuite se diriger vers la cours arrière.

La jeune fille folle se dirigeât vers le mur pour tenter de l'ouvrir et retrouver le deux fuyards sur le chemin de traverse. Mais à sont grand mécontentement la jeune femme la poursuivant l'attrapât avant quelle ne réussisse.

- Thin coucher! faut pas faire peur à mes persos comme ca ! non mais! regarde derrière la poubelle ils en sont terroriser les pauvres… dit satya à sa conscience folle

thin se retourna vers les poubelle lieu ou , effectivement , les deux perso tant rechercher s'était réfugié. Puis parti a rire.

- ouais mais ya rien de drôle maintenant va falloir les remettre en état de fonctionner …et toi… tu va mi aider! dit satya croisant les bras, et puis non tu risque d'encore plus les abîmer non mais regarde il ont presque toucher le fond seulement à ta vue . continuât satya tout en changeant d'avis

- moi j'les trouve mignon comme ca enlacer derrière une poubelle sur le bord de nous péter une crise de nerfs…ohhh et en virant bleu de peur aussi . dit Thin tout en regardant Harry et Xavier terré derrière leur poubelle .

- Tu sait que ta vraiment de mauvais goût au moins ? demanda Satya à Thin

- Ohh mais les goûts ne sont pas a discuter chère

- Je crois que oui dans certaines circonstances .murmurât Satya . Allez ouste fait de l'air j'ai un chapitre à écrire moi!

- Alors si c'est pour le chapitre d'accord… répondit Thin tout en allant vers le bars de l'auberge pour se louer une chambre.

**prêt pour la vrai suite ?**

88888888888888888888888888888888

- je crois pas non… dommage pareil ! continuât Xavier en riant

- alors tu me dit pourquoi je suis la au moins ou ils faut que je devine? Demanda harry un peu impatient de sortir de ce sort temporel

- devinette! Ca serait bien , fit pensivement le plus vieux

Harry se prit les cheveux dans les mains sous le regard et les rire de Xavier.

- Non en fait tu est la pour … Lolita sort de là !

Une femme d'environs 25 ans en apparence et possédant de magnifique yeux bleu éclatant allant très bien avec ses cheveux semis long coupé semblait-il à plusieurs endroit dans différente longueur donnant un look chic et rebelle a ses mèche blonde et droite .Elle possédait un corps très finement musclé et était d'une grandeur acceptable ,ni trop grande ,ni trop petite. Son visage coquet lui donnait un air malicieux et plaisantin. Elle était habillé d'un corsage noir sans bretelle et lacé au dos sur lequel on pouvait voir un magnifique mais complexe design surélever aux reflets tirant sur le bleu. Les reflet du vêtement allait rechercher la bleu de ses yeux et lui allait donc à ravir. Elle avait agencé avec son haut un superbe pantalon en cuir noir moulant sur lequel était attaché plusieurs larmes diverse dans leurs étuis .tout ceci avec un finale de jolie talon finement tressé à c'est pieds. Harry la regardât stupéfait par le fait qu'elle était apparue en plein sort temporel. Mais il se dit que. Sachant pas trop comment fonctionnait se sort ,il ne devrait même pas se poser de question la dessus.

- ha maiiiis c'est pas drôle comment ta sut que j'étais là! déclara la dites Lolita.

- Est –ce- que je doit vraiment répondre dit-moi ? demanda un Xavier exaspéré .

- Non. Lui répondit simplement la femme

- Dans ce cas tu va pouvoir me dire ce que tu fou ici non d'un pinçon violet à point blanc, jeune, rouge et orangé.( 5 )

- Quoi il n'y avais pas une fête ici !

Xavier sourit.

- Mais oui il était **supposé** avoir une fête mais l'état du fêter comme tu peut le voir ,il montrât Harry du doigt , est quelque peut déplor…

- Aaaaahhh , s'exclamât la dite Lolita tout en se retournant vers Harry, mais c'est qu'il est mignon celui la !

compliment qui fît rougir Harry instantanément pendant que la femme commençait a tourner autour de lui telle un vautour

- je voit …je voit ,commençât la femme sous l'intonation plutôt réussite dune liseuse de bonne aventure devant sa boule de cristal, un état extrême de fatigue…je voit la faim emplissant son corps sous nourrie depuis peu…je voit un état extrême de fatigue dans chaque faible muscle entourant os et organe… je voit …en fait je voit plus rien! Au secourt je voit plus rien! J'ai perdu la vue ! AU SECOURT!

- remercie la magie comme ca on serrât pas oublier d'écouter encore plus longtemps tes âneries! Fit Xavier avec un air désespérer afficher sur son visage

- c'est pas drôle va falloir que je récupère une canne blanche maintenant ! fit Lolita tout en se retournant vers Xavier en suivant le son de sa voix

- comment ta fait ca! Fit Harry éberlué

les deux adulte se retournèrent vers lui.

- Comment j'ai/ya fait quoi dirent ils tout les deux en même temps.

- Bah ca ! répondit Harry en pointant les yeux de Lolita.

- Quoi CA ? redemandât elle sans avoir vue le signe de Harry pendant que Xavier commençait une explication complexe du sort.

- ...hile toutes communication des nerfs optique avec le cerveau rendant la vue impossible à celui recevant se sort…

- De quoi vous parler?

-… nventer en 1657 par …

- STOP ! Fît hary pour arrêter ses deux ,amis,de parler

- Il est peut être maigrichon mais c'est qu'il a de la voix le petit! Fît remarquer la seul fille du groupe.

- Désoler… fît Harry tout en reculant d'un pas vers l'arrière et en se tenant le bras gauche au niveau du coude en semblant avoir mal

Xavier regarda Lolita avec un sourcils levé avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne voyait rien. Il enleva le sort de sur celle –ci ,qui ,une fois le sort enlever lui sautât au cou.

- Merci ! je croyais devoir me taper se sort pendant encore un mois comme la dernière fois! Lui dit telle

- seulement trois semaine voyons, et regarde. lui dit t-il en pointant harry

Harry semblait toujours souffrir au bras et se tenait toujours aussi loin d'eux. il avait l'air d'être mentalement déconnecter de se monde et la ou il devait se trouver ne semblait pas être très plaisant.

- Il nous fait quoi la.

calme toi il n'est pas la , et il ne sait même pas ou tu est alors pas besoin de t'inquiéter 

- Je dirais qu'il a mal au bras. Mais pourquoi ,ca ,je l'ignore répondit ,déconcerter , Xavier à Lolita

aller revient à la réalité bon sang! 

- J'imagine bêta que tu l'ignore sinon tu irait l'aider

- j'y vais!

Xavier s'approchât de harry pour tenter de l'aider . Il posât sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de le réveiller. Aussitôt qu'il eut frôler l'épaule de Harry du bout de ses doigts qu'il se retrouva les fesses par terre. On entendit qu'un grand éclat de rire accompagner d'excuse dans le silence du sortilège… harry venait de lui faire une prise avec laquelle il l'avait complètement renversé pour ensuite le faire atterrir par terre les fesse les première.

- Dit donc tu est devenu adulte quand toi? demandât Lolita entre deux éclat de rire.

Harry ne fît que relever un sourcils.

- quand qua quoi ? fît Harry interloqué

- hummmm ouais…dit-elle comprenant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait

- ouachht!

- un peu retardataire celui-là sa fait au moins 30 secondes qu'il à atterrit et il se plaint seulement maintenant de son pauvre petit corps douloureux! Rît la jeune femme en regardant l'homme par terre

- mais c'est que ca fait un mal de chien je sens encore tout mes os résonner ca ma complètement figer. Se défendit le pauvre blessé.

- Quelle est ton nom demandât Lolita à Harry voulant abbbsolument savoir le nom de celui qui a réussit a battre le grandddddissime Xavier Léïris

Harry se rembruni.

- On était sur le point de lui en trouver un nouveau justement. Dit Xavier en se relevant agilement du sol

- C'est vrai ? demandât Harry

- ouais . répondit simplement Xavier

- Et bien je voit que tu la mit au courant de tout . dit Lolita avec un grand sourire au visage

- chiale pas on venait juste d'arriver. lui rétorqua Xavier

Soudainement on entendit un drôle de bruit provenant de tout prés de nos amis. Puis on vit quelqu'un se piquer un phare trééés rouge…

- Hahaha ,je propose que l'ont s'occupe de se détails autour d'un bon repas sinon je craint l'implosion de notre cher ami ici présent. Rît Lolita

On entendit qu'un urff venant de la part de Harry avant de voir les deux plus vieux des environs commencer à mettre la table qu'ils venaient juste de faire apparaître, ainsi que les chaise qui vont avec. Puis les couvert emplie de nourriture, semblant énormément délectable à vue de nez pour Harry ,firent leur apparition soudaine

Xavier s'assit a la table sans même dire un mots mais Lolita d'un air théâtrale se précipitât sur la chaise de Harry pour la lui tirée au plus vite .Ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune et lever les yeux au ciel au plus vieux .

Une fois tout le petit monde installé ont entendit que le bruit des couvert pendant au moins 10 minutes avant que quelqu'un ,devinez qui, prenne la parole

- Alexis! Dit tout a coup Lolita

- hein ! fit harry interloqué

-...rquoi ? demanda Xavier en même temps que Harry

- Bah Alexis ,il lui faut un nom oui ou non?

- ouais c'est vrai! Faut se dépêcher sinon ont a encore y être demain. Dit Xavier

- On est pas dans un sort temporel en se moment? Demandât Harry en relevant un sourcils.

- Ouais c'est vrai ! alors on n'as tout notre temps . dit Xavier en s'en retournant à sa cuisse de poulet déjà a moitié finit.

…

…

…

- Benjamin!

- Nah! Répondit dans l'immédiat Harry

- Arrison…

- Trop proche de Harry ! répondit Xavier après avoir avaler une boucher

- Alfonse!

- Non mais un peu de sérieux! Rétorqua Xavier pendant que Harry faillit s'évanouir

- ok ,ok c'était pour blaguer…Ben!

- euh… dit Harry

- nah !finit Xavier

ca continuât comme cela pendant des heures de vrai torture pour Harry et de franche rigolade pour Lolita.

-Gabriel… fît Xavier en proposant un nom pour la première fois de la soirée.( 6 )

- nah! Rétorqua Lolita

- J'accepte ! s'exclamât Harry

- enfin! Je sait pas pour vous mais moi je vais me coucher…dit tout à coup Lolita en transformant la table en lit d'un simple geste de la main.

- Alors Gabriel tu est fatiguer ? demandât Xavier devant le regarde de convoitise que Harry lançait au lit.

- Quelle question!

C'est comme cela que le destins de deux chaise furent scellé : être transformer à leur tour en lit qui , disont le, était très confortable.( 7 )

( 1 )panne d'inspiration… je me demande si je mets de powerade(marque déposer) dans ma plante si elle va rester en vie…

( 2 ) en fait c'est pas vraiment une pane d'inspi c'est juste que le début de ce chapitre me plaît plus ou moins et que j'ai le goût de le changer mais je me demande si je devrais

( 3 ) ou moins j'ai trouver ce que je cherche depuis un boute

( 4 ) ca me tentait de délirer à ne surtout pas lire loool ( ca a été fait en même pas 5 min. alors indulgence c'était juste un tripe comme ca lool)

( 5 ) ( siffle ) je mets tout le monde au défit de trouver le sens cacher des cette phrase …

( 6 ) je crois que ca fait depuis que jai commencer a écrire le premier chapitre que je cherche u nom! Bah j'ai trouver …et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en penser!

( 7 ) aaaahhh la fin poche!

8888888888888888888888888

Satya(levant les bras au ciel : enfin fini !

Thin : ouaiss !

Satya é.è : sauf que j'aime pas se chapitre…

Thin ( tentant de consoler satya) : tant fait pos suis sur que les lecteurs vont aimer…

Satya : faudrait qu'il commence par laisser tous des reviews pour cela…

Thin (commençant a perdre patience) : je suis sur qu'il vont tous en laisser

Satya( regardant thin de ses yeux embrumer de larme) : c'est vrai ?

Thin (d'un air de je m'en foutisme) : ché pa !

Satya : merci d'avoir lut jusque là !

Thin : je trouve que vous faite preuve d'un grand courage !

Satya : Thin ?

Thin : oui ?

Satya : ferma là !

Thin : è.é

Satya : ciao !

Thin ; merdeuh ! j'me suis encore faite avoir !

P.S. ouais je sais je suis HORRIBLE en orthographe alors si quelqu'un veut corriger à temps perdu se chapitre sa serait le bienvenu ! merci beaucoup !(vive le copier coller)

P.S. 2 si quelqu'un veut devenir correcteur il ou elle a juste a le dire ! la place est disponible loool !

Satya et Thin 


	5. 4: dur réveil

**Disclamer : **rien ne m'appartient tout est à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling sauf tout ce qui n'est pas cité dans ses chef-d'œuvres et l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent bien sûr! Et si quelqu'un a l'intention de publier cette histoire ailleurs vous avez juste à le demander

**Mon ordi' vient de boguer et j'ai pas Internet parce que le bug c'est celui-ci y'a rien de bon à la TV et je sais absolument pas quoi écrire sauf le début alors je vais faire ce chapitre mais ça va être le CHAOS total…enfin bon j'adore écrire alors…c'est ça… (NDC : heureusement que tu adores écrire parce que sinon, on n'est pas sortis d'affaire… lol)**

**Prend une bouchée du demi cantaloup qu'elle est en train de manger à la cuillère comme un kiwi : smorrcchh ! C'est parti! Ça**

Thin lève les yeux au ciel

**Disclamer : **rien ne m'appartient tout est à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling sauf tout ce qui n'est pas cité dans ses chef d'œuvres et l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent bien sûr! Et si quelqu'un a l'intention de publier cette histoire ailleurs vous avez juste à le demander

**RAR !**

**Nimphodora tonks**:

Satya : moi aussi je trouve que le dernier chapitre laisse à désirer mais pour ce chapitre je peux rien te promettre…la cause….Thin

Thin : c'est ça, toujours ma faute

Merci pour la review

**sparkyangel**:

Satya : loool, ouais j'avais remarqué que tu aimais pas réfléchir… (Hausse les épaules) que veux-tu c'est la vie

Thin : rien à ajouter…

**Amy keira**:

Satya : salut, toujours là ! C'est super alors ! Tu veux la suite la voilà ! Moi aussi j'aime bien son nouveau nom et c'est pratiquement pour le trouver que le dernier chapitre est venu si tard …dsl…

Thin et Satya : Merci pour la review !

**The-insane-demon :**

Satya : écris dans le carnet à idées (qui sont toujours les bienvenus) t-r-a-n-s-f-o-r-m-e-r H-a-r-r-y e-n v-a-m-p-i-r-e. C'est noté ! Merci de la proposition !c'est une très bonne idée surtout que pour cette fic _toutes les idées sont acceptées _ si je peux les intégrer.

Je pourrais même transformer Harry/Gabriel en oie mais…ouais c'est ça …pas très bonne idée (NDC : effectivement…)

Thin : tu veux être la correctrice ? Dit oui ! Dit oui ! (Éclate de joie) j'espère que tu veux toujours l'être …Tiens ça te dirait de corriger tout les chapitres déjà publiés (Satya : waouh faut pas trop en demander j'aimerais pas que Eidole soit admise à l'hôpital pour overdose…) ouais Satya a raison laisse tomber mes foutus projets de folle… (NDC : ça me dérangerait pas mais faudrait que j'arrive à passer plus d'une heure sur l'ordi, que voulez-vous, avec un frère et deux sœurs…)

Merci pour la review ça m'a fait super plaisir!

**Avertissement : **

**Je vais utiliser le nouveau nom de Harry dès maintenant donc Gabriel Harry**

**Thin : ouais t'as raison! Pourquoi se creuser la tête pendant un mois pour trouver un nom si on ne l'utilise pas?**

**Eidole (alias la correctrice) : je suis tout à fait d'accord!**

_**(Thin : 69696969non c'est pas le chiffre 69 c'est le signe astrologique du poisson voyons!) 69696969**_

**Partie 1 : Elle recherchera un terrain…**

Chapitre 4 : 

(1)

_Dur réveil…_

(2) satya : dernière intervention de ma part avant un bon bout dans ce chapitre et je laisse libre champ à Thin (Thin dans un coin qui se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air machiavélique (est-ce qu'on est censé avoir peur?)) alors il est sûr que le style d'écriture va changer et il se peut même qu'il y est des incohérences totales ou des actions…bizarres…pas dsl!

8888888888888888888888888888888

Dans un recoin par si bon ''matin'' venait de se réveiller une femme qui semblait assez jeune et un homme qui semblait un peu plus vieux. Ils discutaient ensemble dans un endroit éloigné du lit qui, lui, semblait encore occupé. La ruelle autour d'eux semblait bizarrement déserte.

( 3 )

WWWWOOOSSSHHHH!

Une vague venait de ravager la ruelle…et oui une vague comme dans eau, ou comme dans mouiller et rapide, rapide un peu comme quelqu'un qui se réveille sous de l'eau renversée comme dans…

Gabriel (tout mouiller) : MERDEUH!

Les deux dans le coin (en train de rire)

Le premier (se tenant les cotes) : Maaahahahaha…trop hilarant t'as vu, sa tête !

La deuxième (se tenant aussi les cotes mais se roulant aussi par terre par la même occasion) : aller relance en une c'était trop drôle !

Le premier (riant toujours) : bonne idée !

Et WOOOOOSSSSHHHH !

Une autre vague s'abattît sur le pauvre Gabriel qui ne savait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était un peu désorienté et ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Un peu comme lorsque vous vous couchez quelque part et vous vous réveillez le matin sans vous souvenir ou vous vous trouvez et qu'il vous faut quelques minutes pour vous rappelez. Mais ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour prendre conscience (4) de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il se mit rapidement sur ses pieds mais malheureusement pour lui c'était au même moment où Xavier lança sa troisième vague. Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel puis fonça vers eux en courant.

L'action se passa trop vite pour les spectateurs moldus mais puisque je suis l'auteur par intérim je peux vous compter ce qui se passa même si connaissant Satya, elle vous aurait tout naturellement épargné ces détails (5)

Gabriel sauta dans les airs par dessus Lolita, écroulée de rire par terre et prit Xavier par le poignet gauche. Poignet qu'il lui mit dans le dos pour l'empêcher de bouger. Lolita, ayant aperçut l'action et surtout n'entendant plus les rires de Xavier, vint au secours de son ami. Ami qui se retrouvait maintenant par terre grâce à un bon coup de pied mit au genou par Gabriel qui le lâcha pour le laisser tomber au sol.

Lorsque Lolita vint pour l'arrêter et le prendre par les poignets, il se défît à l'instant de la prise pour lui balancer par la suite un bon coup de pied qui la fît chavirer sur Xavier

Gabriel : Alors vous voulez rire !

Le vent se leva autour d'eux, il partait de la droite de la ruelle et se dirigeait à une vitesse hallucinante sur la gauche. Soudain une vague immense se propagea, elle aussi, à une vitesse hallucinante sur les deux adultes qui s'étaient relevés au milieu de la ruelle. La ''petite vague'' qu'avait produit Gabriel devait au moins atteindre deux fois la hauteur des boutiques aux alentours et dans son avance faisait un boucan du tonnerre. Les deux adultes se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre comme pour se protéger. Il y a des fois comme celle-là où l'on voit notre mort approcher vous savez… Bref, nos brebis grelottantes de peur regardèrent la vague immense approcher avec une lenteur effrayante tout en ramassant tous les objets traînant dans la ruelle. À un mètre d'eux, la vague continuait toujours son effroyable chemin supposé les emmener vers la mort. Par instinct ou réflexe, Lolita ferma les yeux et attendit, attendit toujours …encore

Xavier : tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

Lolita ouvrit les yeux, craintive .Mais la seule chose qu'elle pu dire c'est…

- MERDDEUUUH !mais c'est quoi se bordel ?

Xavier (perdant ses mots): c'est euh …je dirais que c'est …si je ne me trompe pas…

Lolita (fascinée): l'intérieur de la vague !

Et effectivement, elle n'avait pas tort ils se trouvaient bien à l'intérieur de la vague. Ils étaient entourés d'une bulle translucide les protégeant de l'eau qui sans celle-ci les aurait tués à coup sûr avec la pression ou en les emportant avec elle contre le mur au fond de la ruelle, là où la route se séparait en deux.

L'eau offrait un spectacle merveilleux, elle scintillait sous les rayons du soleil couchant qui filtraient au travers d'un immeuble de la ruelle par delà le ciel. En ce moment, Lolita aurait préféré passer sa vie poison qu'humaine tout en sachant que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Quelque chose approchait et Xavier fut le premier à la remarquer .Une bulle de couleur bleu arrivait vers eux au travers de l'eau .La bulle se colla à eux sans qu'il n'est pu distinguer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Elle finit par se fondre dans leur bulle la doublant de taille et une personne les rejoignît.

Personne-qui-vient-juste-d'arriver (en riant de plus belle) : haha haha vous avez vu vos têtes ! C'était hilarant !qui veut recommencer !

Deux personnes terrorisés : Noooonnn !

Gabriel (tel un enfant gâté qui n'a pas eu soin de son joujou): Bah c'est pas drôle alors …

Xavier : je veux pas te déranger mais on est où là …ou plutôt, comment on fait pour en sortir ?

Gabriel : mais de quoi tu parles vous n'avez pas bougé …et de quoi veux-tu sortir, vous ne vous trouvez dans rien …

Tout à coup toute l'eau disparut pour ne laisser place qu'à la ruelle vide.

Lolita : waouuuhh comment t'as fait ça ?

Gabriel (en haussant les épaule) : fait quoi ?

Lolita : oh laisse, j'veux même pas savoir…

Lolita sécha les vêtements de Gabriel, qui était encore trempé, pendant que Xavier était parti remettre la table métamorphosée en lit en état. (6) pour ensuite la garnir d'un petit déjeuner léger. (7)

Xavier : tout le monde à la table pour un bon p'ti déj' ! (8)

Alors comme vous auriez pu vous en doutez tout seul (9), tout le monde mangea dans la bonne humeur. Si on ne considère pas Lolita et Xavier comme des personnes bien sûr. Car, eux étaient un peu (beaucoup) honteux de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement (10) et à la fois interrogatif sur la façon que, le nouvellement nommé, Gabriel avait utilisée pour réussir son coup.

Gabriel : qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après le p'ti déj ?

Xavier releva la tête l'air interrogatif .Trop concentré, il n'avait pas entendu la question…

- Quoi ?

Lolita (dans le même état que Xavier) : qué ta dit ! (Traduction de la correctrice : Qu'est-ce t'as dit !)

Gabriel (souriant faiblement d'amusement) : on fait quoi après avoir bouffé ?répéta-t-il (11)

Xavier : on va commencer par …

Lolita (qui coupe la parole à Xavier) : FAIRE LA FÊÊÊÊÊÊÊTTTTTEEEEEUUUUUHHH !

Xavier (qui continua sa phrase) : …fêter ta majorité …du moins, de notre côté…

Gabriel : ah oui cette histoire de majorité…

(12)

Lolita (d'un air enjoué): alors vous êtes prêts !

(13)

Gabriel (appréhendant ce moment) : pas sûr …pas sûr du tout !

Xavier roula des yeux avant de se jeter sur Gabriel avec Lolita pour ensuite le traîner devant l'auberge au même endroit qu'il avait pris ''hier'' avant que Xavier ''gèle'' le temps. Xavier reprit sa place à côté du ''portier'' (14)

Xavier : OK fait comme si rien s'était passé ! (15)

Xavier fit un petit geste du doigt à peine remarquable pour les yeux avisés.

Xavier : Et oui t'as eu ta majorité à peine hier !

Gabriel remercia silencieusement Xavier de lui rappeler le sujet de discussion. Discussion qu'il avait complètement oubliée semblait-il

Le portier (en faisant l'accolade à Lolita): ah Lolita je t'ai même pas entendu venir c'est fou comment tu peux être silencieuse on dirait même parfois que tu es là depuis des années en faisant la statue et tout à coup tu t'es mise à bouger… à ce que je vois tu va mieux que la dernière fois...je dirais que je te préfère comme cela.

Lolita (toute souriante) : merci Rémy j'apprécie beaucoup le compliment !

Rémi (16) : ça me fait plaisir voyons !

Personne derrière eux : hum hum…

Gabriel (en appuyant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour se protéger du son) : Aaargh fait plus jamais ça !

Tout le monde sauf Gabriel (le regardant drôlement avant de partir à rire)

Xavier : hum hummmm et pourquoi ?

Gabriel (lève les yeux au ciel) : parce que la prochaine fois que tu fait ça je te surnomme Ombrage…

Tout le monde repartit à rire même Gabriel.

Rémi : Vous êtes ici pour faire la fête oui ou non ?

Lolita (sautant sur place) : OUI ! OUI ! OUI !

Gabriel était très peu enclin à cette idée de fête car il savait, sans pouvoir dire comment, que ça allait mal finir. Mais il se dit que finalement il n'avait pas trop le choix. Alors c'est avec hésitation qu'il regarda Rémi ouvrir la porte avant de leur proposer de rentrer.

88888888888888888888

(Réponse du numéro 5 du dernier chapitre) simplement quelque chose d'incongru et surprenant

Thin : en avez vous déjà vu des pareils ?

(1) Thin : tu commences bien t'as déjà un blanc pour le titre

Satya : pas ma faute…

Thin : ok alors je prends le relais

Satya : ok

Thin (envoie la musique et se prépare à passer quelques heures à taper devant l'écran) (NDC : courage Thin !)

(2) Satya : dernière intervention de ma part avant un bon bout dans ce chapitre et je laisse libre champ à Thin (Thin dans un coin qui se frotte les main d'un air machiavélique (on est censé avoir peur?)) alors il est sûr que le style d'écriture va changer et il se peut même qu'il y est des incohérences totales ou des actions…bizarres…pas dsl!

(3)Thin (qui part chercher l'autre moitié de cantaloup dans le réfrigérateur)

Satya : mais pourquoi tu écris ça

Thin : tu m'as laissé le clavier oui ou non?

Satya :…

Thin (reprend sa cuillère) : voilà!

(4) Thin : ohhh il a aussi une conscience!

Satya : Thin n'y pense même pas

(5)Satya : dis-tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là?

Thin : mais non, mais non…

Satya : lève les yeux au ciel

(6) Thin : vous savez quatre pattes et une surface plane pour manger …avec des chaises, des plats et plein de bonnes choses à bouffer.

2ème personnalité de Satya : bouuufffeeerrrrrrr…

Satya : ventre sur pattes va te coucher y'a déjà le cantaloup!

Thin : cantalooouuuupp!

Satya : - -°

(7) ventre sur pattes : croisant à la confiture de fraise!

Thin : ça c'est pour déjeuner et le déjeuner c'est pas à minuit 24 qu'on le prend !

Satya : cantalouuuuuupp!

Thin : - -° !

(8)Satya : aaaaahhh L'expression pensée

Thin : c'est pas toi qui l'utilise à chaque fois que tu prends ton p'ti déj?

Satya (désespérée) : oui mais …on dirait que personne veut comprendre que je suis la seule à pouvoir parler joualve!

Thin (lève les yeux au ciel)

Ventre sur pattes : p'ti dééééééééjj!

Satya et Thin (voulant se sauvez des explications à faire au ventre sur pattes) : cantalouuuuuppp!(En replongeant le nez dedans)

(9) Thin : …sauf si vous êtes attachés sur une chaise devant un écran d'ordinateur toute la journée et mentalement dépendant des mots écrits par une auteur délurée pour remarquer ce qui va se passer…

Satya : la je crois que tu as mis trop tout de même !

Thin : excusez-moi…

(10) Thin : touchés dans leur fierté les pauvres…

(11) Thin : comment répéter à la façon Satya :

- de un prenez un air désespéré,

- puis plus difficile, trouvez un moyen de dire la même chose en moins polie

- ensuite le plus difficile, répéter comme si ça aurait été votre première phrase sans que l'autre se rendre compte de la supercherie!

Satya : - -° j'fais même pas exprès ça se fait tout seul!

Thin (tapant l'épaule de satya en signe de réconfort) : mais oui j'te comprend pauv'tite…

Satya (regard de la mort vers Thin) : (l'action dit tout non)

(12) part en break vient d'écrire 5 pages en commentaire et en texte en moins de trois heures ... Faut pas charrier tout de même

Thin : je crois qu'on va faire une indigestion… comme la fois où tu avais mangé trop de biscuits et du jus de pomme à l'hôpital

Satya (dégluti) : oui j'me souviens…

Thin : la méchante infirmière elle nous a empêché de boire pendant un jour complet cette fois -là

Satya : et j'ai plus jamais pu boire de jus de pomme de ma vie…

Thin : maintenant quand on va à l'hôpital on a des collations en rations contrôlées !

Satya : tout ça c'était la faute du ventre sur pattes…

Thin : méchante infirmière qui voulait pas donner d'eau…

Satya : faut dire que quand on a bu le verre d'eau dans son dos ça a pris de temps pour qu'il ressorte …

Thin : …du mauvais côtés…

Satya : mais j'avais la gorge tellement sèche …

Thin : essayez-vous, de ne pas boire après avoir passé la nuit à vomir…

Satya : pas facile quand vous avez …

Thin :… 9 ans

Satya : ok le break est fini !

Thin : déjà! Sadique!

Satya (tire la langue)

(13) Thin (rampant aux pieds de Satya): pu capable pour ce soir …

Satya : alors la vilaine Thin va enfin comprendre qu'il ne faut pas trop rire de moi quand je prends du temps

Thin : je viens d'écrire ce que tu écris en 2 semaines!

Satya (rougit de gène) : je bloquais partout et en plus je suis paresseuse moi….

Thin (qui toise Satya de haut) : alors les prochaines fois accepte mon aide

Satya : ok…

Thin : top chrono on a commencé à 10h27 p.m. et on arrête à 1h27 a.m…

Satya : aaaahhhhh mais ça remonte la moyenne

Thin : on reprend demain!

(13 ½)Satya : et oui après 4 jour de break dans le genre gros speech in my head pour savoir si ça me tente ou pas d'aller à l'école (veuillez imaginer mes innombrables personnalités en train de se crier au travers de la tête…et j'ai beaucoup de personnalités!(NDC : Shinigami! Ça fait peur! (Au signal, pour ceux qui savent pas Shinigami est le dieu de la mort)) …ce qui était de toutes façons une évidence ….bah je vais essayer de réussir à aligner trois phrases…je reviens de l'école…non en fait mon cerveau revient de l'école …je suis supposer aller me coucher pour pouvoir me lever pour y retourner demain … mais j'aime mieux écrire!

Thin (repart la musique): moi aussi !

(14)Thin : voici un personnage à rôle changeant c'est à dire que chaque fois que l'ont vient pour écrire son rôle on sais pu si c'est portier barman ou autre truc…bizarre quand même mais qui sait peut être aura-t-il un rôle important dans un futur proche ou lointain (NDC : houlà vous vous sentez bien?)

(15)Thin : vous savez que là faut retourner 2 chapitres en arrière …

Satya (lève les yeux au ciel) : hala la les commentaires pour rien…

(16) Thin (toute contente): yééééé y'a enfin un nom!

Satya (--'') : pas d'allure…

Thin (souriante) : je sais : P!

6969696969696969696969

Thin : alors là tout le monde s'attend à un engueulade en règle entre moi et Satya je suppose…

Satya : mais vous allez tous être déçus

Thin : j'en revient pas y'a pas eu plus que 4 review !

Satya : et encore c'est du monde que je connais sur MSN…ou ma sœur…

Thin : pas très encourageant tout ça…

Satya : j'aimerais avoir au moins 7 reviews pour le prochain chapitre même si c'est pour me dire que ma foutu histoire c'est d'la merde en barre OK !

Thin : calme toi Satya c'est moi qui a écrit donc je devrais doubler le nombre de review !

Satya : trop optimiste toi !

Thin : merci d'avoir lu jusque là

Satya : a+


End file.
